


Første skoledag

by Bewa



Series: Verdens Navle [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Familie, Første skoledag, M/M, Morgenstund, Teenager in the house
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa
Summary: 1. skoledag - alltid spennende.Noen har allerede vært gjennom den for noen dager eller år siden og noen har den i dag.I Verdens Navle er det første skoledag i dag.





	Første skoledag

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. skoledag - alltid spennende. 
> 
> Noen har allerede vært gjennom den for noen dager eller år siden og noen har den i dag. 
> 
> I Verdens Navle er det første skoledag i dag.

“PAAAAAPPAAAA!”

Kaffekoppen skvulper over når han skvetter, idet ropet ljomer gjennom huset. Isak setter fra seg koppen, banner stille for seg selv, og reiser seg for å hente tørkerullen på benken. Tørker av t-skjorten,  koppen, bordet og setter seg ned igjen. Han må skifte t-skjorte etter frokosten, gidder ikke det nå.

“IIIIIISAAAAAAK! PAAAAAAPPAAAAA!”

En gang til.

Nå står heldigvis kaffekoppen trygt på bordet og ikke en kaffedråpe utover verken bordet, t-skjorten eller hendene hans.

 

Han reiser seg,  går ut av kjøkkenet og mot vaskerommet.

“Mikael? Pappa er på badet oppe med  Iris. Det hjelper ingenting at du står her og roper. Kan du ikke komme til det rommet vi er i når du skal si noe?”

Mikael ser på ham, dukker ned i skittentøyskurven og fortsetter hissig. “Hvor er den turkise hettejakken mi? Den nye Nike-jakken?”

“Sist jeg så den, var når jeg la den i haugen din med rent tøy, Mikael.”

“Men den er ikke der nå!” Mikael freser. Stemmen sprekker to ganger i løpet av de seks ordene.

“Er det viktig med den jakken akkurat i dag?”

Han burde tenkt seg om før han spurte. Han burde det. Mikael bråstopper alle bevegelser, før hodet snur seg mot ham i rekordfart og blikket han sender, kunne nok drept ham på flekken, om det hadde vært mulig å drepe med blikk. Heldigvis er det ikke det. Da hadde de forsåvidt vært døde for lenge siden, både Even og han. 

Isak strekker begge hendene i været og tar et skritt tilbake: “Okey, okey. Den er viktig. Jeg skjønner det. Jeg la den her på lørdag.” Han klapper på benken.  På det stedet med den største haugen med klær, den haugen som opprinnelig var en pen stabel med brettede klær. Stedet der det er klistret en lapp med navnet “Mikael” på. Ved siden av plassen til Iris. Der det nå flommer over med boksere, shortser, hettejakker, sokker, t-skjorter og diverse fotballtøy. “Og siden har ikke jeg sett den.”

Mikael bare ser på ham.

Isak sukker. “Hadde du hadde tatt klærne dine på rommet ditt etterhvert, Mikael, så hadde du kanskje visst hvor den var.”

“Særlig.” Mikael grynter, ser oppgitt på ham og går fort forbi, dytter ham litt i armen akkurat når han passerer.

“Mikael! Skjerp deg.” Isak tar frem den litt strengere stemmen. “Tror du virkelig at pappa eller jeg gjemmer klærne dine for gøy?”

“Vetta faen jeg.” Mikael spytter ordene ut.“Det kan vel hende?”

“Pass.Munnen.Din.” Isak biter tennene sammen, puster med magen og presser ordene ut. Må unngå å hisse seg altfor mye opp. Alt blir bare verre hvis han også gjør det. “Vi gjør IKKE det.”

“Neivel, men hvor er den da?” Mikael har fortsatt volumet på fullt, ser oppgitt på ham og slår ut med armene.

“Det vet jeg ikke. Hadde du funnet fram klærne i går kveld, istedenfor å henge med Oliver til klokka var over ti, så hadde du kanskje hatt den nå!”

“Sikkert.” Svaret er surt, eddik er mildt i forhold, og han snur seg og går.

Isak hører de trampende skrittene hans opp trappen.

 

Han puster ut og går på kjøkkenet igjen.

15 år, og totalt under ombygging. Rullegardinen er nede, hjernen virker bare flekkvis. Fra smil til lynforbannet på 0,002 sekunder. De vet liksom aldri når det braker løs. Det kan være en bitte liten filleting som blir til en kjempesak. Også kan det være en kjempestor greie de tror skal bli katastrofe, der de holder pusten og ser på hverandre, også blir det blåst bort med et fnys.  Ikke lett å forstå seg på tenåringen. Om det hadde vært en bruksanvisning, hadde den antagelig vært utdatert daglig. Ny oppdatering følger -

Ikke.

Isak tar en slurk kaffe og snur seg når han hører lyden av lette trinn bak seg.

“Pappa? Hvorfor er Mikael sur? Det er jo første skoledag i dag. Jeg skal begynne på skolen! Og han også. Han må jo være glad!”

Iris kommer løpende inn på kjøkkenet og klatrer opp på stolen sin. Hun stråler.

De lyse krøllene hennes danser rundt hodet. Han ser at Even har børste håret hennes, og satt i strikk, men strikken er allerede på vei ut. Det er helt umulig å få strikk til å sitte fast i det tynne, fine, krøllete håret. Det er altfor glatt, og Iris er altfor urolig og spretten til at noe som helst sitter i håret hennes uten lim eller gaffa.

Det har hun forresten prøvd.

Det funket.

Altfor bra.  

“Han finner ikke hettejakken han vil ha på i dag. Det er første dag i 10. i dag, og han vil sikkert ha den.”

“Hvilken jakke da?” Iris ser på ham med de uskyldsblå øynene sine. Tar en stor bit av leverposteiskiven som ligger foran henne. Første dag i første klasse, og både Even og han skal følge henne.

Hjertet hans svømmer over av følelser for datteren de fikk for snart seks år siden

 

_ Det hadde gått relativt raskt å bli godkjent som fosterforeldre når de bare fikk somlet seg til å melde seg på kurs gjennom Bufetat. På spørsmål om hvilken aldersgruppe de ønsket, hadde de begge vært klare på at de ønsket et så lite barn som mulig. Helst nyfødt, eller noen måneder. Både med tanke på Mikael som bare var litt over syv år da de startet prosessen, men også fordi de ønsket et barn som kunne få hele oppveksten hos dem. Forhåpentligvis hele, da, man visste jo aldri når man var fosterforeldre. _

_ Den dagen, høsten for snart seks år siden, da de ringte fra barnevernet og spurte om de kunne hente en nyfødt jente på sykehuset i nabobyen, for permanent plassering, stoppet verden opp. De hadde stått på kjøkkenet sammen og laget middag. Isak hadde mistet telefonen i gulvet rett etter ordene “Nyfødt jente” og “så fort som mulig”. Even hadde sett på ham med store forvirrede øyne, plukket opp telefonen og snakket videre, mens tårene trillet hos dem begge. _

_ Morgenen etter dro de til sykehuset og inn på barselavdelingen. Isak fikk den lille bylten plassert i armene og verden var snudd opp ned med et trylleslag. Ren lykke, blandet med en dyp redsel for om han kom til å klare å ta vare på det lille, nydelige, nyfødte mennesket. Han var usigelig glad for at Even hadde erfaring med spedbarn, for han selv hadde ikke peil. _

 

De hadde klart det, Iris satt ved bordet og var et sprell levende, aktivt, trollete bevis på det.

“Den turkise Nike-jakken Den vi kjøpte i Oslo forrige uke.”

“Å.” Iris blir alvorlig. Slikker leverposteien av fingrene og hopper ned fra stolen.

“Iris? Vet du hvor den jakken er?” Isak ser på henne.

“Eh, jeg tror det.” De uskyldige lyseblå får et litt for skyldig drag over seg, og hun løper ut av kjøkkenet, opp trappen og Isak hører at hun går inn på rommet sitt.

 

“Hva skjer?” Even kommer bak ham, lener seg ned  og gir ham et varmt kyss, før han henter seg en kopp, setter den under kaffemaskinen og trykker på start.

“Nei, hva skjer? Mikael finner ikke den turkise hettejakken sin, er lynforbannet, og jeg tror kanskje datteren din har noe med det å gjøre.”

“Min datter? Hun gjør aldri noe galt.” Even ler. “Det må være din datter.”

Isak klarer ikke annet enn å smile tilbake. “Vår datter da. Hun så i alle fall fryktelig skyldig ut da hun hoppet ned fra stolen og stakk opp akkurat.”

“Ja, hun krasjet nesten med meg på vei opp. Hadde det visst travelt.” Han tar med seg kaffekoppen og setter seg ned på andre siden av bordet. “Klar for å sende henne på skolen i dag da?”

“Nope.” Isak rister på hodet. “Overhodet ikke. Hvordan er det mulig at nesten seks år har gått så fort?”

“Aner ikke.” Even ser på ham. Det blå blikket borer seg inn i ham, det blikket som har beroliget og jordet ham i over ni år. “Vet i hvert fall ikke hvordan det er mulig at ni år har gått så fort. Du husker da vi fulgte Mikael til første skoledag?”

Isak ler. “Det er ikke mulig å glemme.”

 

 _Mikael hadde insistert på at Isak måtte være med på hans første skoledag, enda han ikke hadde bodd sammen med dem mer enn knappe tre måneder._ ** _“Du må det, Isak. Jeg må jo holde en i hver hånd. Det er litt skummelt, tenk, å begynne på skolen”_** _. Det var argumentet som hadde fått Isak til å gi seg. Ikke det at Mikael egentlig syns det var skummelt å begynne på skolen, han visste det, men Isak falt for det allikevel._

_ De hadde blitt møtt av en del undrende blikk da de kom inn i skolegården med Mikael mellom seg, men ikke noe annet enn positivitet på noen som helst måte. At noen av foreldrene hadde blitt overrasket hadde vel mer med å gjøre at de bare kjente Isak fra barnehagen og ikke forventet å se ham privat sammen med Even og Mikael. Langt mindre at han var med Mikael på første skoledag. _

_ Mikael hadde forøvrig høyt og tydelig fjernet enhver tvil om hvordan tingenes tilstand var. Han hadde reist seg opp foran alle elevene og foreldrene i 1B, og forklart at “Pappa og Isak er kjærester”,  og lagt til det var bare Even som var den ordentlige pappa’n hans, Isak var reservepappa, og at gikk helt fint at to gutter var kjærester. _

 

“Nei, det kan du si. Han hadde ganske klar tale da og, Mikael.”

“Like klar som nå. Bare at talen nå er fryktelig uforutsigbar og til tider ufordragelig..”

“Fortell meg noe jeg ikke vet.” Even rister på hodet. “Jeg spurte ham i sted, da han kom trampende opp trappen, om han kunne følge Iris til fotballtreningen i ettermiddag. Og fikk beskjed om at han ikke var noe  _ jævla barnevakt  _ .”

“Han var ikke så blid da han gikk ut fra vaskerommet i sted, det kan ha en sammenheng. Han var ikke langt unna å anklage både deg og meg for å ha tatt den jakken.”

“Det går vel over?” Even sukker.

“Jada, det gjør det. I alle fall når han flytter ut.” Isak ser opp på Even og de begynner å le.

 

Latteren deres stilner når de hører to stemmer fra trappen.

 

De lytter.

 

Begge stemmene er lave, Mikaels blanding av voksen- og barnestemme høres tydeligere enn Iris sin, men begge er rolige og det virker som de prater helt normalt, Mikael også. Isak ser på Even som ser tilbake.

Even hever øyenbrynene og hvisker “Nå har det skjedd et eller annet. Hva tror du?”

“Aner ikke. Men hva det enn er, så virker det som det er bra.” Isak snur seg mot døråpningen idet både Mikael og Iris kommer inn på kjøkkenet.

Begge smiler.

Iris hopper opp på stolen sin og fortsetter å spise. Mikael går bort til kaffemaskinen, setter en kopp under og trykker på, Isak gjetter på en latte.  

Den turkise hettejakken er på.

“Eh.. du fant jakken?” Isak spør forsiktig.

“Du ser vel det?” Mikael ser på ham.

Og de lyseblå øynene smiler faktisk, sammen med hele ansiktet. Han er skremmende lik Even der han står. En ung utgave, tynn og hengslete, med noen få dun på haka. Akkurat som å se bilder av Even da han var 15 år. Bare håret er ulikt, Mikael er helt kortklipt. Han ble lei av det halvlange håret som hang ned i øynene når han spilte fotball, så han hadde tatt klippemaskinen til Oliver en dag og klipt seg selv. 3 mm. Men han kledde det på en måte. I alle fall syns Isak det nå, når de var blitt vant til det.

“Eh… hvor fant du den?” Isak er fortsatt nølende. Det kan komme både jordskjelv og vulkanutbrudd på rekordtid, om spørsmålet blir tatt feil opp. 

Men han må jo bare vite.

Det er Iris som svarer kjapt. “Den var på rommet mitt, pappa. Jeg lånte den i går etter middag. Jeg spurte Mikael altså. Jeg frøs sånn da jeg kom inn, også så jeg jakken hans ligge på sofaen, og spurte om jeg kunne låne den. Den er såååå stor og deilig og myk. Det er plass til hele meg inni den. Også glemte jeg å legge den på badet når jeg la meg.”

“Okey.” Isak må kvele en liten latter. “Så den lå på sofaen i går altså.” Han klarte ikke å la vær lenger, men fniser litt. “Den hadde vel gått fra vaskerommet og dit av seg selv da, Mikael?”

Mikael ser på ham og himler med øynene.  Isak vet at det han akkurat gjorde nå, var risikosport av dimensjoner. Noen ganger kunne en sånn kommentar føre til at alt gikk helt skeis, andre ganger lo Mikael med. Han ser munnen til Mikael krølle seg opp i et smil, og han begynner å le han også.

“Okey, så glemte jeg at jeg hadde tatt den fra vaskerommet da. Sorry. Jeg skulle faktisk legge den klar til i dag. Også glemte jeg også at Iris hadde spurt om å låne den.” Han ser fra Isak til Even og tilbake på Isak igjen, slår ut med armene. “Det er lov å glemme, er det ikke?”

Even sitter og holder seg for munnen, men det hjelper ikke. Han bøyer seg fram og hikster.

“Pappa, serr. Det er ikke noe å le av.”

“Neida, det er ikke det. Unnskyld Mikael. Men du har jo dårligere hukommelse enn oldemor jo. Og hun er jo faktisk senil.”

“Har jeg ikke det.” Mikael setter seg ned ved siden av Isak, trekker på skuldrene og sukker tungt. “Jeg bare tenkte på noe som skjedde i går kveld, ikke sant?”

 

Isak aner at det er et signal på at det egentlig er noe han vil prate om, og ser på klokka. Det er enda nesten en halvtime til de skal gå med Iris. Mikael kan vente enda lengre før han må gå, ettersom ungdomsskolen starter senere enn barneskolen.

“Hva er det du tenker på da, Mikael?” Isak ser på ham.

“Nei, det er ikke ‘no.” Mikael ser ned i koppen sin, og det gjør Isak enda mer sikker på at det er noe. Men han har lært seg til å ikke presse. Da er det stengt umiddelbart. Låst med slå og dobbel hengelås.

“Okey. Du får si fra da.” Isak klapper han på skulderen, lar armen ligge der litt før han stryker sakte over ryggen hans. “Selv om vi sikkert er teite mye av tiden, så er vi her vet du.”

“Ja. Jeg vet jo det.” Mikael lener seg faktisk litt inn mot ham.

 

Isak ser på Iris som er ferdig med frokosten, og ser på Even, får øyekontakt og Even skjønner ham med en gang. Ordløs kommunikasjon er noe de har lært seg i løpet av de ni årene de har bodd sammen med unger.

“Iris, skal vi stikke på badet og pusse tennene, også får du skifte til 1. skoledagklærne dine.”

Iris er oppe av stolen i rekordfart. “Må jeg ha strikk i håret pappa? Den detter jo bare ut.” Hun ser på Even.

“Kan du ikke ta det hårbåndet du fikk av farmor da? Så slipper du strikk og du slipper å få håret i ansiktet?”

“Hårbånd? Pappa. Det er sånn man bruker i barnehagen.”

“Er det?” Even ser på henne.

“Ja!” Hun ser på Mikael. “Kan jeg låne en  bandana av deg, Mikael? En blå? Vææær så pliiis?”

“Seff. Bare ikke mist den.” Han nikker.

 

Isak skjønner fortsatt ingenting av hva som har skjedd denne morgenen. Fra full katastrofestemning til idyll på under en halvtime. Det er vel ikke meningen at han skal forstå heller. Den store gleden av å være tenåringsforeldre - aldri et kjedelig sekund, umulig å bli klok på.

Even og Iris går ut av kjøkkenet og Isak snur seg mot Mikael.

“Så? Hva er det du tenker på. Mikael?”

“Nei, det er bare det at….. jeg fikk melding fra ei jente i går. Hun går i parallellklassen min” Han sier ikke mer, bare ser på ham.

“Okey. En jente du….. liker da eller?” Isak trår forsiktig.

“Ja..eller.. nei….”

Isak puster ut inni seg. Og fortsettere, like forsiktig. “Og….hva sto det i den meldingen?”

“Hun spurte om jeg ville bli med på kino.”

“Vil du det da?”

“Jeg vet jo ikke.” Stemmen går et hakk opp og sprekker. “Jeg... jeg æ’kke forelska i Maiken eller noe sånt. Men hun er grei da. Men hvis jeg sier ja, så tror at jeg er interessert og det blir bare feil, liksom.”

“Jah, det skjønner jeg.” Isak trekker pusten. “Du kan jo bare si at du blir med på kino, men ikke er interessert i noe mer?”

“Jeg kan jo ikke skrive det?” Mikael ser oppgitt på ham.

“Hvorfor ikke?” Isak ser på ham, skjønner ikke helt.

“Fordi det går ikke. Det er ikke sånn det funker.” Mikael sukker.

“Hvordan er det det funker da?” Isak tar siste slurken fra  kaffekoppen.

“Enten må jeg svare nei, ellers må jeg svare ja og la henne tro at jeg er interessert.”

“Og det er du ikke?”

“Nei.”

“Men da må du svare nei da.” Isak skjønner virkelig ikke.

“Men da blir hun jo lei seg.” De store lyseblå øynene hans stirrer på Isak.

 

Og Isak skjønner.

 

Fine, gode Mikael, som ikke vil at noen skal være lei seg eller bli såret. Det er der det ligger.

Han tenker tilbake til den våren han møtte Even, den våren han hadde truffet mamma for første gang på lenge, den gangen seks år gamle Mikael hadde sett alvorlig på ham og lurt på om hvordan han kunne bli “Isak-glad” igjen.

“Du, Mikael…” Isak legger armen rundt skulderen hans, drar ham inntil seg og klemmer ham. Og Mikael trekker seg ikke unna. “Hvis du svarer ja, så blir det jo du som til slutt blir lei deg, fordi du vet at du egentlig ikke mener det eller vil det. Er det noe bedre da?”

Mikael ser på ham og rister på hodet. Sukker.

“Nei, men hva skal jeg gjøre da, Isak?”

“Jeg vet ikke Mikael. Har liksom ikke så mye erfaring med jenter.”

Mikael begynner å le, dulter ham forsiktig i siden. “Sant det. Ulempen med å ha to pappaer.”

Isak blir varm i hele seg. Det er ikke ofte Mikael refererer høyt til ham som pappa, men det skjer. Spesielt når det er litt vanskelig å være Mikael, eller hvis det er noe han blir ordentlig glad for, så skjer det. Og Isak verdsetter virkelig de øyeblikkene. Han klemmer armen litt tettere rundt ham, og Mikael lar ham.

“Kanskje jeg må spørre Magnus i stedet da?” Mikael ser på ham med et skjevt smil.

Isak ler. “Tror ikke du skal spørre Magnus altså. Redd de rådene du får av ham kanskje ikke er av de beste.”

“Nei, men hva gjør jeg da?” Mikael sukker oppgitt igjen, tydelig at dette er viktig for ham.

“Kan du ikke snakke med Oliver og Oscar da? Få de med deg. Også sier du det til Maiken, at de har lyst bli med, og at dere kan gå som en gjeng liksom, kanskje hun kan ta med noen venninner også?”

“Jo, kanskje det? Kanskje hun kan ta med…” Mikael blir helt stille, trekker seg litt bort, og Isak ser et lett rødskjær spre seg over kinnene hans.

“Ta med… hvem da Mikael?” Han klarer ikke skjule nysgjerrigheten i stemmen.

“Nei, ingen. Drit i det, Isak.” Han rister armen av seg og reiser seg.

Også var freden over, tenker Isak, men Mikael dumper ned igjen. Ser på ham. “Det er ei i C klassen. Venninna til Maiken, Karoline..”

“Så fint da. Prøv det, Mikael. Se hva som skjer. Og tenk at det er ikke så farlig om det ikke går, men det er en positiv ting om det går.”

Mikael ser på ham. “Ja? Jeg prøver.” Mikael lener seg mot ham og gir ham en klem. “Takk, Isak.”

“Bare hyggelig, Mikael, og veldig glad for at du ville prate.”

“Jah…”

 

Mikael rekker ikke si mer før Iris kommer stormende inn på kjøkkenet.

“Pappa? Er du klar. Vi må gå snart altså.”

Hun har på seg de nye klærne, militærmønstret blå knebukse, hvit t-skjorte, turkis hettejakke, helt lik som Mikael sin, selvfølgelig, og bandana.

Blå bandana.

Isak syns hun er nydelig. Det kler henne. Gir ikke inntrykk av at hun er noe annet enn akkurat den aktive, smårampete fem-og-et-halvtåringen hun faktisk er.

“Jeg er klar. Skal bare skifte t-skjorte og hente jakken min.”

Han ser på Even som står i døråpningen, klar med fotoapparatet i reim rundt halsen og solbriller på hodet. Må ha de. Vet at han kommer til å bli rørt til tårer i dag også, akkurat som for ni år siden. Isak minner seg selv på å huske sine. De ligger i gangen.

Isak stopper i det han skal til å gå forbi Even, gir ham et kyss. Et langt et. Litt for langt, sikkert, for han hører et stønn bak seg og Mikael som mumler; “Serr. På soverommet!” Isak ler når han går videre.

Han hører Iris sin lyse stemme mens han går opp trappa. “Pappa? Hvorfor sa Mikael på soverommet.”  Og han tenker at den får Even ta.

Han har tross alt løst verdensproblemer UTEN krangling og høy stemmeføring.

Og det før første skoledag.

**Author's Note:**

> Sånn kan en morgen også være, dersom det er første skoledag, dersom man har både tenåring og førsteklassing - eventuelt kun tenåringer... 
> 
> Håper dere likte dette lille gløttet inn i framtiden. 
> 
> Tusen takk til Pagnilagni for gjennomlesing, kommarokeringer og konstruktiv tilbakemelding. 
> 
> Kommentarer og kudos er alltid like hyggelig å få! 
> 
> ❤


End file.
